Pyro's girl
by Evil lady X
Summary: a cute little johnda some back ground RogueBobby and KurtTabby but not much mostly Johnda. Wanda accidently hits a worng button at the xmansion wail singing her version of Jesse's girlits not that lame read


Tabby was humming some stupid song wail listening to her head set at the kitchen table. I roll my eyes and look away from her and to the other brother hood members. Pietro was no where to be seen, Blob and Toad are watching TV, Lance is off trying to convince Kitty to take him back and I well I am now heading towards the door.

"Wanda wait where ya gonnin?" asks Tabby I cringe can I never have peace and quite?.

"To the x-mansion to see Rogue," I say she smiles at me and jumps up walks with me to my new car. "Cool I need to see Kurt," she says the two had just started to date. "Fine," I say not feeling up to hexing anyone.

"Hay can I put my CD in?" sheasks after ten minutesof driving and traffic. "Sure as long as it isn't Brittney spears," I say she smirks but slides the sliver disk in. and a song busts out loud threw the speaker.

_Jessie is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately somethings changed that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine._

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_Chorus:_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change _

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute _

_I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably mute _

_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it _

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night _

_chorus_

_Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman, where can I find a woman like that_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don't see in me ? _

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be_

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_

_(Solo)_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl, where can I find a woman like that, like_

_Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I want, I want Jessie's girl_

"Wow that was cool," I say even though I the ice bitch from the north never shows emotions that song hit a spot.

"See I knew you'd like it," she says as we reach the gates. She pushes the call button.

"Hello the mansion of torture and death how may I help you?" asks the voice of Bobby Drake after the last word a smack sound was heard.

"Ello X-mansion the home of the sexy foyre(fire) god how may oy elp(help) you," says a voice that must be Pyro's.

"Just let us in fire boy," says Tabby. the gates swing open and we drive up to the steps and get out and take the stairs two at a time. "Hay Tabby can I barrow your CD player?" I ask as she knocks at the door she nods and hands it to me. "Ya really like that song huh?" she asks as Kurt opens the door I nod as she grabs him and takes off.

"Rogue is up in the control room with Bobby and Pyro she's hiding from Remy," says Kitty from the living room where she was still not talking to Lance.

"Um Rogue?" I ask as I open the large door and walk into find her sitting on a couch with Bobby wail Pyro sat at the control pad making the computerized voice say dirty things.

"Hay Wanda grab a seat," she says smiling she knows how I feel about the fire boy. I really like him but can't tell him heck even I don't know why I like him.

"Ello luv," he calls from his chair. oh yeah that's why he calls me luv and treats me like a normal person he even tried to kiss me once. but that was back when I hated him.

"Hello John hay Bobby," I say eyeing the two on the couch. Rumors had started to spread around school that the two where dating but who knows. "Hay witchy lady," says Bobby using his nick name for me. "So hiding from Gambit?" I ask taking the only spot left which is right beside Pyro.

"Yeah until its time for Bobby and me to head out," she says yep the rumors are true I can see the way she's looking at him. "So whens that?" I ask looking at the monitors that are seat around the room. "In ten minutesI'm going to get ready and so is Bobby,' she says he nods and continues to stair at her.

"Well we better go get readyWanda you wait here I'll be right back," she says as her and Bobby get up she turns to Pyro. "You gotta go make sureswamp rats not wonderin the halls," she says throwing me an apologetic look. "Bouy(bye) luv see ya in a minute," he say as they head out.

"Well no time like the present," I say as I slip on the head seat and listen to the songtwo times then I lean back and start to sing it out loud but I change the words around to better fit the way Ifeel.

_Pyrois a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately somethings changed that ain't hard to define_

_thoughts of him keep running threw my mind._

_And I'm watching him withmy eyes_

_And I wanna love him with my body, I just know it Yeah and I want him to holdme in his arms late, late at night_

_Chorus:_

_You know, I wish that I was Pyro's girl, I wish that Iwas Pyro's girl_

_Why can't Ibehis woman like that_

_I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change _

_You know, I feel so dirty when he starts talking cute _

_I wanna tellhim that I love him, but the point is probably mute _

_'CosI'm watching him withmy eyes_

_And I wanna love him withmy body, I just know it _

_And I want him toholdme in his arms late, late at night _

_chorus_

_Like Pyro's girl, I wish that I was Pyro's girl_

_Why can't Ibehis woman, why can't Ibe his woman like that_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what he don't see in me ? _

_I've been bitchy, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be_

_Tell me, why can't Ibe his woman like that_

_(Solo)_

_You know, I wish that Iwas Pyro's girl, I wish that I was Pyro's girl_

_I wantto be Pyro's girl, why can't Ibe hiswoman like that, like_

_Pyro's girl, I wish that I was Pyro's girl, I want, I want to be Pyro's girl_

I finish the last line then realize that my arm was sitting on a button that was flashing.

'SPEACKER SYSTEM'

"Oh shit," was all I say as the doors burst open and in runs Rogue, Bobby, Kurt, Kitty, Lance, Tabby and Ray.

"Man so the best way to tell a guy you like him," say Ray Bobby nods then turns to Rogue.

"You did way better thou I mean you spray panted 'Ice dick I like you' on the princeable's car," he says so fast he could give Pietro a run for his money. "Vipped," whispers Kurt Tabby smirks.

"Now I know why you like that song," she says smiling. "I didn't mean to I was just waiting on you guys then started to sing and well my arm landed on the button," I say hoping beyond hope that John was no where near a speaker. damn hope because at that second a loud and excited Remy burst threw the door. Bobby's hand dived for Rogue's who smiled at the contact.

"Wow Remy knew ya ad a t'ing for his homme but never knew ya'ed do dat," he says nearly charging the whole group.

"He didn't hear did he?" I ask dreading the answer. "Oui e' was standing in da hall wit me," he says as his eyes land on Rogue and Bobby who are still holding hands.

"Where is he?" I ask feeling the need to barf.

"Roof said e' wanted to talk to ya Chere," he says I node and seat out for the roof.

"Um John?" I say as I step out of the door leading to the roof. I find him with his legs hanging over the balcony.

"Ello luv," he says I smile and head over to him I slump down beside him and throw my legs over.

"Are ya mad at me?" I ask trying to hide my blushing. "Nope jus' surprised is all," he says as he turns to face me. "Oy never thought you'd like me," he says staring at my eyes my black eyes that normally hold hate now hold hope.

"I couldn't hate you," I say as he reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.(her hair is longer now).

"Whoy(why)?" he asks looking at me again his eyes to filled with hope. the way the green in his eyes turns sliver when he's burning things that's how they look now.

"Um well the song said it all," I say he reaches out but he takes my hand this time and links our fingers.

"Do you really lioke(like) mea?" he asks I smile and nod. "Good because if you didn't you'd kill me after oy did this," he says then he pulls me into a deep passionate kiss.

"Wow," I say after what feels like hours but is only minutes.

"Wow Wanda?" he asks I look at him and nod. "Oy fink(think) oy luv you," he says smiling as Ilay my head on his chest and he hugs me. "Me to but that's a whole different song," I say smiling into his chest we stayed liked that all day. And most of that night.

"Will ya sing it again for me?" he asks justas I was getting up to gohome. "Sure as long as you never let me go," I say he nods and I sit back down and he holds me close as I sing low and sweet to my love.

_Pyrois a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

_thoughts of him keep running threw my mind._

_And I'm watching him withmy eyes_

_And I wanna love him with my body, I just know it Yeah and I want him to holdme in his arms late, late at night_

_Chorus:_

_You know, I wish that I was Pyro's girl, I wish that Iwas Pyro's girl_

_Why can't Ibehis woman like that_

_I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change _

_You know, I feel so dirty when he starts talking cute _

_I wanna tellhim that I love him, but the point is probably mute _

_'CosI'm watching him withmy eyes_

_And I wanna love him withmy body, I just know it _

_And I want him toholdme in his arms late, late at night _

_chorus_

_Like Pyro's girl, I wish that I was Pyro's girl_

_Why can't Ibehis woman, why can't Ibe his woman like that_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what he don't see in me ? _

_I've been bitchy, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be_

_Tell me, why can't Ibe his woman like that_

_(Solo)_

_You know, I wish that Iwas Pyro's girl, I wish that I was Pyro's girl_

_I wantto be Pyro's girl, why can't Ibe hiswoman like that, like_

_Pyro's girl, I wish that I was Pyro's girl, I want, I want to be Pyro's girl_

okay so there it is no flames please but if you liked it then you did if you want a second then ask but i might say no it took me about an hour to writ that out of no where i was listing to that song and changed the words and my friend Stri said i should make it into a oneshot johnda


End file.
